El talisman del corazon roto
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una mision le dara la oportunidad a Juvia de darse cuenta de como quiere a Gray.


Fairy Tail

El talismán del corazón roto

_Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece solo los personajes son tomados de una magnifica persona que hoy cumple años; Mashima Hiro… ¡Feliz cumpleaños amo y señor de Fairy Tail y Rave Master!_

Un taladro de hielo atravesó la última parte de la tumba que estaban buscando desde hacía días entre él y Juvia. Caminaron hasta donde reposaban vasijas viejas, cerámica antigua y algunas joyas entre las cuales estaba el collar que buscaban para terminar la misión que habían tomado.

– Por fin aquí está el amuleto que nos pidió Silverman–

– Gray-sama, es usted maravilloso. Juvia está feliz de que la haya traído– dijo la muchacha con corazones en sus ojos.

– Ok–replico con una gotita en la frente– es mejor que volvamos con Silverman para que nos de nuestra recompensa– aventó al aire el amuleto al aire y lo tomó por la joya. En ese momento un pequeño brillo rojo se revelo en sus ojos y desapareció al momento

Llegaron con el contratista y le entregaron el amuleto, sin embargo nunca volteó a mirar a Juvia, solo miraba al frente y tenía un semblante serio.

– Muy bien hecho, Gray, Juvia… aquí está su recompensa– tomo un fajo de billetes y se los dio a la chica

En ese momento el mago de hielo volteo y el brillo rojo volvió a sus ojos; se acercó a ella, sin ninguna advertencia se inclinó ante ella poniendo su puño sobre su corazón.

– Haré lo que usted me diga Ojou-sama–

– ¿Eh?–

– Si nos disculpa Silverman tengo que llevar a mi hime-sama al gremio–

– Muy bien–

El chico tomó en sus brazos a la peliazul que se sonrojo al máximo y se pellizco para saber si estaba soñando pero era verdad; Gray la tenía en sus brazos, estaba en su regazo, candente y la llamaba princesa.

0—0—0—0—0

El gremio veía con una gota en su frente al trono de hielo que estaba en una de las esquinas del gremio con una Juvia coronada con ese mismo hielo; a su lado estaba Gray vestido con solo un corbatín y una bandeja de fruta en su mano tratándola como a una verdadera reina.

– ¿Juvia que le ha pasado a Gray?– dijo Lucy

– No lo sé; pero Juvia está muy feliz–

– Ojou-sama su té de doce flores–dijo el chico

– ¡Oye hielo!– dijo Natsu– Tengamos una pelea–

– No, mientras mi Ojou-sama no lo pida no lo hare–

– Eso son patrañas–

Se lanzó hacia el mago de hielo con su puño cerrado y el golpe cayo limpiamente en la mejilla de Gray, Natsu esperaba la contestación pero nunca llego. Solo vio como el pelinegro se ponía de rodillas ante la chica y le pedía perdón.

No habia duda que el mago habia cambiado, era muy similar a su contraparte que estaba en Edoras. Juvia solo vio esto y su pequeña burbuja se comenzó a reventar.

0—0—0—0—0

Fairy Tail amanecía como siempre en silencio y eso era porque la mayoría de hombres se habían ido de misión y las chicas estaban sonrientes. Entonces una figura encapuchada entró por la puerta trasera y miro hacia todos lados. Se acercó a la barra.

– ¿Quién?– dijo Mirajane y la encapuchada se descubrió como Juvia

– Es Juvia… Necesito de su ayuda, Gray-sama es muy lindo y todo en este momento… pero ha llegado a un extremo que ni siquiera Juvia soporta–

– ¿Pues que hizo?– preguntó Lucy a lo que la chica se le pinto la cara de un rojo intenso

– Se… se… se metió a mi bañe... ra–

Los rostros de las chicas se desencajaron y entonces a Erza se le subió lo Scarlet hasta la coronilla.

– ¡Lo voy a matar!–

– No Erza san, Juvia piensa que puede estar encantado con alguna maldición… quiero que me ayuden a descubrir que es lo que le pasa. Juvia ama a Gray-sama pero el Gray-sama que me acosa en este momento no es del que me enamore–

– ¡Muy bien te ayudaremos!– grito Lucy–

– Solo explícanos ¿desde cuando empezó a actuar asi?– pregunto Levy

– Desde que terminamos la misión de Silverman; era una donde nos mandó a buscar un amuleto rojo en forma de lágrima–

– ¿Puede?– Tomó uno de los libros que tenía en la mesa y lo abrió– ¡Aquí esta!, es el talismán de los corazones rotos, creado por una reina antigua que quería que sus sirvientes fueran lo más serviciales posibles y creo el talismán. Todos eran como un ejército servil… cuando la reina murió los sirvientes perdieron a su adoración y se suicidaron, se dice que solo puedes romper el hechizo rompiendo la joya solo que no la puedes tener sino derrotas a Gray–

– ¿Derrotar a Gray-Sama?–

– Juvia Ojou-sama aquí esta; estuve preocupado por usted– dijo el mago como invocado por ella

– Gray… te ordeno que pelees contra mí–

– Como ordene hime-sama–

El mago se puso en guardia pero Juvia fue con todo para poder traer de vuelta a su amado con un golpe certero Gray cayó al suelo y una joya roja tintineo; Juvia se acercó a ella y con sus botas la rompió.

– El único Gray-sama que Juvia ama es aquel que no es un sirviente de Juvia–

– Lo tendré en cuenta–

– Eh?–

– Gracias Juvia– El mago se levantó y le dio un beso en la boca que ella no se esperaba– Sabes este accidente me hizo darme cuenta que me gustas mucho Juvia–

– Gray-Sama–

– Solo Gray…–

Notas del autor:

Este One shot salió de una inspiración que tuve en la tarde y estoy preparando más como este. No se olviden de dejarme su opinión en los Reviews CHAITO

Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama


End file.
